My Story By ichitatakai
by LordFayt411
Summary: An OC insertion fic. A young man gets teleported to the Hinata prefecture! what kind of adventures will ensue? read to find out! Rating subject to change in later episodes. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1: A Beggining

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the main character Akamatsu-sensei owns the rest of it love hina and all characters associated with he love hina series.

Author notes: Well i always wanted to take a crack at a non-self insertion fic so i'm tryin' this one out. gimme some reviews please, but PLEASE don't complain about how short this is because i tried my hardest. also i would like to add that the name is really important to the story plot so thats gonna stay the way that it is right.

--

Our Story Begins...

A young Man the age of 23 named Ichitatakai Tenbunichi, attending his fourth year of college. All was well with Ichitatakai until that one fateful day...

--scene change--

Ichitatakai woke up to his alarm ringing swinging violently at it, "Ag, what a pain!" He rolled out of bed and got dressed.

"Hey Ichi! wake up class starts in 5 minutes!" called a voice.

"No it doesn't, it starts in an hour and five minutes!" Ichitatakai said to the voice.

"Uh, no. Did you forget that you needed to set your clock back last night?" There was a momentary silence, then Ichitatakai yelled.

"Damn it why didn't you wake me when you got up?!" Ichitatakai furiously got dressed as fast as he could and dashed out the door, not bothering with breakfast. His roommate was already gone.

He was running as fast as he could, but he was a mere five yards from the door when the bell went off.

"ICHITATAKAI! Class has started. Why were you so late?" the instructor fumed.

"Sorry. I forgot to set my clock back and SOMEONE didn't wake me up!" he glared at his roommate.

--Scene Change--

After class, he was traveling back to his dorm room when he heard a strange noise coming from another dorm room. Curious, he followed the noise and there was suddenly a loud scream. There were actually two voices screaming, and they were both girls! Ichitatakai, worried, smashed open the door to a horrific sight.

Two bodies were on the floor, being bitten and attacked by two hideous monsters.

"What the hell is this?" he said to himself. Suddenly, a dark circle appeared beneath his feet and he fell through the floor. "What the hell is going on?!"

As he fell through the darkness, moments of his life flashed by. The images kept going back to younger versions of him. It started out with the day that had gone by and went all the way to his childhood years. FLASH! A bright light surrounded him as he fainted.

As he started to come to, he heard a voice say, "Hey is he still alive?"

"Of course! Otherwise my Mecha-Tama wouldn't have found him" said another voice. As he opened his eyes, he saw two people that he couldn't believe he was seeing in real life. Two people from his favorite manga: Love Hina. They were Sara Mcdougal and Kaolla Su, but something was amiss.

They weren't little kids anymore. They were in their mid to late teens. "Hey He's awake!!" Kaolla cheered.

"Duh, he opened his eyes," Sara said sarcastically.

"This can't be real..." said Ichitatakai. And his world turned black again.

Ichi awoke with a splitting headache thinking that he had one heck of a dream. "ugh my head" he said as he opened his eyes slowly to reveal that he wasn't in Kansas anymore. the walls were oddly decorated and there were about four Tanukis in the room with him.

"what in the world?" he thought to himself.

"i must still be dreaming, come on wake up!" he said hitting his head with a loud thump.

"Well its about time you woke up." a voice said as he looked up to reveal Keitaro.

"Hi I'm Kei- - - -" he started but was interrupted by Ichi.

"Keitaro Urashima?" Ichi said in a questioning.

"Yeah that's right have we met before?" Keitaro said quite surprised that this stranger knew his name

Ichi just looked at him with a blank stare, and then held up book 14 of Love Hina.

"Wh-What is that? that has me and Naru on the cover!" Keitaro said with excitement

"Yeah i don't understand it either see where I come from you guys don't exist." Ichi said.

"At least not as real people." Ichi finished Looking down at the cover. His mind racing trying to figure out how this could have happened.

Just then Ichi heard a High Pitch "weeeee" noise and felt a painful or rather two painful thumps on his head, which was none other than Kaolla Su and Sara McDougall.

"It seems like they like you, haha!" Keitaro said.

"Yeah, your not funny Keitaro. Oh by the way My name is Ichitatakai Tenbunichi. you can just call me Ichi though." Ichi said

"Ah nice to meet you" Keitaro replied

"I'm sure you know everyone else. Seemings how that little book of yours has all of us on it. Well we were just about to have a group meeting." Keitaro continued.

--Scene Change--

"Well todays topic is this guy" Keitaro says while pointing to Ichi.

"He doesn't seem to know how he got here and it seems that he doesn't have a place to stay. Which actually brings us to the topic at hand. I was wondering if it was alright with you ladies if he stayed here for a while."

There was a dark aura amongst the atmosphere it seemed as though everyone in the room was glaring at him.

Motoko then said, "hmmm he doesn't seem to be as much of a pervert as you. but i'm gonna say no." Ichi slumped at this sentence.

Kaolla then said, "Aww come on Motoko give him a chance!" followed by Sara saying "yeah i'm sure he's not that bad! he couldn't possibly be worse than Keitaro." At the mention of this Keitaro did a prompt face fall.

"I think that he should be given a chance, after all we did give Keitaro a chance and he's the worst pervert of them all." said Naru. Again following this was a face-fault from Keitaro as well as a sweat drop or two from Ichi. But then reality sunk into Keitaro's thick skull.

At this point everyone looked shocked even Keitaro, though that was probably from being called a pervert by his own wife. Of all of the Hinata housers NO ONE expected Naru to say yes to Ichi lodging there.

"But don't get me wrong if you screw up your gonna be out on your ass. This means absolutely no perverted stuff got it?" Naru stated.

"Y-yes ma'am." Ichi gulped. he could sense that Motoko was not very happy about another man in the house.

"okay then we're all at an agreement?" Keitaro asked

"Fine" Everyone said in stereo.

And so it was to be set that Ichitatakai Tenbunichi (a young man of the age of 23 standing 5' 11.5" tall with long red hair steel blue eyes and a tattoo on his chest that almost resembles the one from Jecht in FFX) was to house in the Hinata house.

--scene change--

The next morning Ichi awoke to the sound of birds, running water and ... screaming?

"AAAAHHHH!! it's Tama! get her away from me! get her away from me!" Motoko screamed running by Ichi's room

Ichi grabbed Tama right out of mid-air and held her to his face

"are you trying to play with Motoko again? you know she doesn't like that." Ichi said to Tama in turtlese

Tama looked at him with a confuse expression and then made a happy sounding "Myuh" and he let go and Tama went off in the opposite direction of Motoko.

Motoko looked shocked Tama only listened to a few people and furthermore she thought that only Su and Mutsumi could talk in turtlese.

"Did you just speak in turtlese? that's incredible but thanks for getting rid of her for me" Motoko said.

"No problem I know how much you hate turtles." Ichi said.

"How did you know that?" Motoko questioned. She was suspicious no-one outside of the Hinata house knew that she hated Turtles.

Gracefully he put his pointer finger up to his mouth and closed his eyes and said "Thats a secret!"

Motoko merely stared at him with a dumbfounded look on her face as the walked towards the living room. Upon reaching the living room there was a faint smell of booze to which Ichi responded

"Boozin' it up already huh Kitsune? drink in moderation or else you might not be able to enjoy the premium sake I'll bring tonight"

It was clear that he knew a lot about the Hinata housers and that he was trying to stay on everyone's good side. Ichi then proceeded to sit down next to Kitsune.

"Well now aren't we the sweet talker?" she said inching closer to him. "trying to get a little something something?" she continued

Ichi laughed and responded "no i'm merely trying to be a friendly house guest. besides you know as well as I do that Naru would kill me if I tried that stuff" With this sentence she stopped, she was shocked at what he just said, the fact that this stranger knew so much about everyones personality was shocking and somewhat disturbing.

Shinobu place a cup of green tea in front of Ichi "Here try some of this, breakfast will be ready soon so just hang in there please." She smiled and walked off to the kitchen

"Thank you Shinobu." he began to sip at his tea

Kitsune's eyes narrowed "Hey you wouldn't happen to be a spy or secret agent would you?"

At this Ichi nearly choked and spat out some tea "Say what?! No I'm not a spy, why would you think that?" Ichi managed to choke out and then looked forward and noticed that he had spit some tea right at Naru who was standing in front of him glaring with the eyes that could scare a devil.

"Why...you!!" She said almost stammering as she raised a fist.

"Na-Naru calm down I'm not indestructible like Keitaro." Ichi said getting ready to run.

As she reared back and threw a World Famous Naru Punch, Ichi saw it coming and managed to dodge it. But when he thought Hey why is she punching with her left arm? He knew full well that she was right handed, as he was thinking this there was a second punch flying now straight for his face.

"Oooo this is gonna hurt." Ichi said as the fist connected with his face and went flying and heard the phrase "ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"(I forget what its called gimme a break) He felt a shock wave slam into him and he went flying out the front door.

Laying outside the front door somewhat smoldering from the impacts he stood up.

"Wow that wasn't all that bad. I had imagined it a whole lot different, more...painful if you will." Ichi said brushing himself off.

At this he felt glares from the two women to which he had gotten very nervous as he turned around he noticed that the glares were not pointed at him but they were pointed and Keitaro.

"What did he do? It wasn't perverted why'd you guys beat the crap out of him like that?!" Keitaro asked.

"He spit tea on me, thats absolutely disgusting!" Naru stated.

"I just thought he did something perverted so I helped out." Motoko said without batting an eye lash.

"It was only an accident. You didn't have to punch me so hard." Ichi said

"That wasn't that hard! that was just a light tap. Do something perverted and you'll find out just how hard I can punch." Naru said, and at this Both Ichi and Keitaro shuddered.

Ichi thought to himself What? That wasn't hard? What kind of demon is this woman?!

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Ichi apologized.

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Shinobu called to everyone From the kitchen.

"Well whatever foods ready, lets go eat!" Naru said heading for the dining room with a half scowl and half smile on her face.

As they all followed Naru for the dining room one by one they filed in and took their seats. The breakfast prepared was that of a traditional American breakfast with eggs, ham, potatoes, and bacon. At this point they all clapped their hands together and said in unison "Itadakimasu" and then began to dig in. After breakfast everyone helped to clean up the dishes, everyone that is excluding Kitsune.

After all the dishes had been cleaned up and were now in the sink Ichi entered the kitchen.

Upon walking into the kitchen Ichi said "Hey Shinobu, can I help you with those dishes?"

Shinobu turned around startled and replied "Oh no thats alright I wouldn't want you to trouble yourself."

"Nonsense I wouldn't feel right just staying here for free, it would make me feel like a freeloader! I insist, please let me help just tell me what to do." Ichi said

"Well if you insist would you mind putting away these dishes for me they go up in that top cupboard" Shinobu said pointing at one of the cupboards.

After they finished up everyone was fixing to head off to school, as they hustled to get their things around. One by one they started to leave until only Kitsune and Ichi were the only ones left at home. However this wasn't to last long as Kitsune began to get her things together.

"I'm heading out, you take care of the house okay?" She asked as she headed out the door.

As Ichi sat there alone he began to think about the hot spring.

"Maybe i should take this opportunity to try out the hot springs." He said heading for the hot spring.

After he finished in the hot spring he proceeded to gather his things around so that he might be able to go out on the town.

"Well since I'm stuck here for who knows how long I might want to get a part-time job at the very least." Ichi spoke to himself.

He wandered around for a little bit stopping at as many places as he could find and it seemed nothing was hiring, he thought this was strange because when he read the manga it seemed EVERYONE was hiring. Up until he hit the very last place he had no luck, he came upon a sign which read: HELP WANTED! If interested please contact one Noriyasu Seta.

"Hot Damn! I was waiting for a chance to meet Seta, and what do you know I'll even be able to work for him while I'm at it." Ichi said with excitement ripping the paper off of the sign.

He then Proceeded to get on the train that would take him to the Tokyo University campus, know full well that classes were in full swing. The train had arrived at the exit and off he went. As he rushed towards the Todai campus he noticed that it was begging to rain. He also noticed the time at the fact that all the classes were soon to be released.

A few minutes later the class bell rang for the end of the day classes, the students rushed back to their housing quickly so that they might be able to study up and finish homework. Ichi was very surprised that he had not seen his new house mates coming home from class, as he continued onward toward Seta's classroom he heard an all too familiar "Oh my!"

He stopped and had to think for a second before he recognized the voice and he raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

"Come to think of it... i didn't see Mutsumi at the Hinata house." He said starting to head towards the source of the voice.

As he came upon the scene he saw Mutsumi on the ground passed out, which to this he gave a rather large sweatdrop. He smacked his head and stated "Geeze Mutsumi you'd think that you would grow out of this."

He bent down with a smelling salt which he had no idea where it came from and gently waved it in front of Mutsumi's nose and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh my, did I pass out again?" she asked then looked up at the stranger.

"Yes I believe that you did." he said with an exasperated look.

"Oh well thank you for your help but I have to be going!" She said standing up beginning to run off as she waved while doing so.

After the encounter Ichi was left puzzled, but he decided to shrug it off and just continue on to Seta's class. About 10 minutes later he came upon the room number 402.

He knocked on the door and waited for a little bit, but there was no answer. So he knocked on it a little bit harder, this time there was a rather loud noise that came from behind the door. Concerned he opened the door to see Seta on the ground in his traditional clothes; white lab coat pink shirt and brownish pants, scratching his head with an odd look on his face as well as blood trickling down his face.

"Seta-sensei? Are you alright? What happened?" Ichi asked in astonishment

"Yeah I'm fine I wasn't expecting the ceiling to fall apart and fall on my head...wait do I know you? How do you know my name?" Seta ask Ichi curiously

"Well that is...um I read the flyer for the part-time job. so i got it from there! Yeah thats it! I was just wondering if you were still hiring because I just moved into the Hinata province and I'm in desperate need of a job." Ichi said trying his hardest to sound like he had never known Seta in the slightest bit.

"Okay your hired!" Seta stated to Ichi

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2: Friendships and Crushes!

Disclaimer: I personally do not own anything that has to do with love hina or any other series/products mentioned in the story and should be looked into as to who the original creators are. please support your favorite series!

A/N: Okay so this is the second episode chapter or whatever you wish to call it. My updates are kinda slow because I try to make my stories as good as I can make them. So I would like to thank you for being patient and for all your support and reviews.

--

Chapter two: Friendships and...Crushes?!

"Okay you're hired!" Seta said with a jolly smile on his face.

"Thats it? No interview?" Ichi said obviously shocked by the sudden decision.

"Yeah sure why not? You look like a trustworthy lad, just like my last part-timer only you have quite a bit more muscle than he did." Seta stated squeezing Ichi's arm.

Elsewhere Keitaro sneezed rather loudly, "Achoo! Man somebody must be talking about me again." he Said.

"Okay then, when do you want me to start?" Ichi asked.

"Hmm, I'm all done with things today so come back tomorrow okay?" Seta said

"Sure thing boss." Ichi said trying not to laugh but failing miserably as Seta himself began to laugh.

Ichi was headed on his way home when he saw the most interesting sight, Motoko, sword drawn, was chasing a bruised Keitaro around the train station screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Why you lousy pervert you're married and your still doing that crap?!" She said Getting ready to swing down as she cornered Keitaro.

Rolling his eyes at the scene Ichi thought to himself 'Aww man you have got to be kidding they s_till_ do this? Oh well good thing I packed a sword of my own just in case something like this happened.'

Ichi drew his sword and dashed in between Motoko and Keitaro catching her blade with his own.

"Now now Motoko if your gonna fight someone fight someone who has more training than poor Keitaro her, like Seta or myself.?" Ichi said with a raised eyebrow.

"But he...oh never mind. I'll leave him alone if you let me spar with you later." she said to him with cold eyes.

"Alright but you have to promise you won't kill him anytime soon alright?" Ichi asked

"Fine I promise" She said 'Heh I don't think he knows what he's getting himself into. He just got a lucky block in that's all.' She thought.

--Scene Change--

Back at the Hinata everyone was gathered out front of the front door to watch Motoko and Ichi fight it out.

"Okay the weapon of choice is the bokken, and this is a no-holds-barred duel between Ichi and Motoko! There is not time limit and the first to score what would be a killing blow is the winner." Kitsune said holding her hand up as though she were an announcer.

"Let's try to keep this clean you two." Naru said with pursed lips.

"Alright." Ichi said with an ignorant smile.

"Understood." Motoko replied with a confidant smirk.

"Okay, let the fight begin!" Kitsune shouted.

Motoko Not wasting any time at all charged forward with a powerful slash towards Ichi's neck only to be stopped a few inches from the target By Ichi's bokken. Ichi pushed Motoko's bokken as he tried to create an opening he swung only to be stopped by her bokken as well.

They traded blows for about 10 minutes until the fight came to a shocking halt; the match was a tie as both warriors had managed to score only one hit on the neck.

The other housers stared in shock, since Seta was the only one to defeat or even come close to a tie with Motoko they just hadn't expected it to end in a total draw.

"You're...pretty...good." Motoko panted

"You...as..well" Ichi responded panting as well.

"I-its a DRAW! Wow that's incredible." Naru Keitaro and Kitsune all said in perfect stereo.

"Fine then that just means that I'll have to train some more, we will fight again and next time I will beat you!" Motoko swore to Ichi as she stomped off obviously mad that she tied with some she had just met, a man no less.

"Wow, that was amazing! How did you get so good?" Suu asked rushing up to Ichi.

"I used to practice a lot from where I came from. In fact before my father died I used to spar with him every morning." Ichi said stoically.

From the sound in his voice something was obviously troubling him.

Later that evening, Naru approached Motoko who was angrily striking at a boulder.

"Hey whats wrong? That was an even fight, it ended in a draw. So why are you so mad?" Naru asked

Motoko turned to Naru with an angry expression on her face, "You obviously couldn't tell could you?"

"Tell what?" Naru asked quizzically

"He Wasn't even trying to fight me seriously he held back so much...He could have taken me out within the first few seconds." She said now showing that she was more furious than she had ever been.

"So what? What about you're battle with Seta, you were fairly overpowered there too. So this really shouldn't be getting to you." Naru said with a hint of concern for her friend in her voice.

"No, this is different. I think he might be able to defeat Seta or at the very least stand foot-to-toe with him!" Motoko said beginning to calm down.

"Well now I think your imagining things Motoko. There's no way that he could match Seta and you know it. Why don't you just try talking to him get to know him better then you can decide if he really is all that powerful. And even if he is just ask him if he could train you, it never hurts to try." Naru said trying to calm Motoko down.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at Naru but alright I'll give it a try." Motoko said finally calmed down.

"Oh and don't tell anyone but I think that Maeda might have a crush on him." Naru said with a wink.

"Him?! Why would she have a crush on _that_ guy?!" Motoko exclaimed.

"Shhh, Geeze Motoko didn't I just tell you to keep it a secret?" Naru said with an agitated look on her face.

Elsewhere in the house Ichi was sitting alone in the main living room watching TV when he heard a noise. He smirked when he realized that it was three people, Suu, Sara, and Maeda.

'Heh they really suck at sneaking up on people, I think I'll give them a scare.' Ichi thought to himself.

As the trio crept closer thinking of what they were going to do to scare him, well at least Suu and Sarah were thinking about what to do Maeda just kinda got dragged into it as it was blatantly obvious by the furious blushing on her face.

When they got just behind him they thought that they were perfect in their approach only to receive the scare of a lifetime as Ichi turned around screaming.

"YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BOOGERS THINK YOU CAN SNEAK UP ON ME?!" He screamed

The moment they realized what had happened they immediately bolted for the hall that led back to their rooms.

Ichi sat there laughing quite hard at how easily they were scared off by just shouting. But he did figure that he should go apologize in case he hurt any of their feelings or whatnot. So he started to walk towards the first room which was Sara's room and he knocked gently on it.

"Wh-who's there?" Sarah as sheepishly

"It's me Ichi. Hey Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you that badly. I just wanted to play with you guys because I could hear you sneaking up on me." Ichi said apologetically

The door cracked open a few inches and Sarah spoke through the crack.

"You're not mad at us are you? We were only trying to have fun ya know!" She said.

"No I'm not mad I'm just not used to being loud like that so it probably sounded like I was mad didn't it?" Ichi responded

"Yeah actually it did." she said opening the door wide.

"You know Keitaro may be a bit of a moron but I'm not that bad. But hey can we still be friends?" Ichi asked extending his hand.

After staring at his hand for a few seconds she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Sure, just as long as you don't yell anymore. Sheesh you sure have a huge mouth to make that much noise." She said clasping his and and shaking it violently.

Afterwards Ichi continued onwards to knock on Suu's door but when he knocked there was no response. Figuring that she was out on a Mecha-Tama hunt he merely walked on. But due to only having seen Maeda in the epilogue he had absolutely no idea where to find her room.

After about 15 minutes of searching he gave up and decided to go off to the men's bath being careful not to make the same mistake Keitaro made. As he opened the door he saw that Keitaro was already in the bath.

"Oh, hey there Ichi! The bath is warm if you want to join in. I was kinda worried that you might not be able to find the bath." Keitaro said to Ichi.

"Oh yeah I knew where it was from the book." Ichi said with a smile

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that thing..." Keitaro responded staring off into the sky.

"So you know everything that happened back then don't you?" Keitaro asked quietly

"Yup, every last little detail. But I was laughing most of the way. You guys were way too funny." Ichi said.

"Yeah but don't think about using it for anything that you shouldn't and we'll be able to be and stay as friends." Keitaro said warningly.

"Alright then its a deal." Ichi said as he slashed himself with a bucket of water washing all the soap out of his hair.

After the bath Ichi returned to his room and he sat there reading a book until he heard an almost non-existent knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ichi asked.

"It's me Shinobu I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready soon." She said in a soft tone.

"Okay I'll be down there shortly." Ichi responded.

After a brief moment of silence Shinobu spoke again. "Can I talk to you for a few moments Ichi?" she asked shyly.

"Uh sure come on it but leave the door open, don't want Naru to misunderstand." Ichi said.

She walked in and sat in front of Ichi and began to look nervous.

"Can I ask you something as a friend?" She said

"Sure I'll see what I can do to answer your questions." Ichi answered with a smile.

"Well there's this boy at school that I have a crush on, but I'm not really sure how to get to know him. I was just wondering if you could help me figure out how to approach and talk to him?" She asked

"Oh sure thing I think I can help with that one, its a fairly easy subject. All you have to do is be yourself and just talk and act naturally. You're a cute girl I'm sure you shouldn't have any problem talking to him. And if he does have a problem with it I'll take care of him myself." Ichi said. Shinobu blushed at the compliment.

"Listen, love isn't something that you can wait on, you need to jump on it and show it who's boss. If you wait that on chance that you might have will disappear. Do you under stand?" Ichi said with a soft smile.

"Yes I think I do now. Thank you for letting me get some advice. I tried to get some advice from Keitaro but he wasn't really all that helpful as you could probably guess." Shinobu said with relief in her voice as well as a short chuckle.

"Anytime you need help just let me know. That's what friends are for aren't they?" Ichi said with an odd look on his face .

"Yeah you're right. I'm glad I can call you my friend. See you in a bit." She said leaving the room.

Ichi began to walk towards the dining room but was stopped along the way by Motoko.

"I need to talk with you Ichi come here." She said in a dead cold tone.

'Oh boy what did I do? Did she realize I was holding back on her.' He thought to himself.

"O-okay." he responded still unsure what she wanted.

As Ichi and Motoko sat down, Motoko began to speak.

"I'm not mad at you I just want to talk, so you can relax. About our Duel earlier, why did you hold back so much?" She questioned

"Well I didn't want you to get angry with me so I had to hold back that much." Ichi said carefully.

"Okay but you should have gone all out, that wouldn't have made me as mad. Holding back like you did somewhat insulted my honor as a swordswoman." She said seriously.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. I apologize for that." Ichi said apologetically

"It's alright I'll forgive you this one time." Motoko said.

"But I am very interested in learning some of those techniques that you used. Besides isn't that was "Friends" are for aren't they?" Motoko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you heard that? Oh crap you're not mad are you?" Ichi asked frantically.

"No, on the contrary i'm happy that you helped her out. Just make sure that stays a friendship, understood?" She responded.

"Yes I understand. I can start teaching you those techniques tomorrow after I get back from work." He Said.

"Oh? You have a job already? That was fast." She stated surprised.

"Yeah I just thought that I should start making money so that I'm not freeloading off you guys." Ichi responded.

"Okay then, its settled you can teach me them tomorrow. But we need to get going down to dinner I know that Shinobu will get mad if we let anything get cold." Motoko said and started to walk downstairs.

Ichi then made his way into the dining room and joined the others.

Later that night he made his way back to his room he saw an all to familiar blonde hair dark skin girl walking around with gizmos and gadgets galore.

"Hey Suu can I talk to you real quick?" Ichi asked

"Sure but you have to make it fast i'm running an experiment." She responded.

"Okay I just wanted to make sure that I didn't scare you too badly and that I'm not mad about you guys being sneaky I was just trying to play with you guys." Ichi said

"Oh that? That was no big problem I wasn't really scared anyways. I just ran because Sarah and Ema ran. So its all good." She responded

"Okay I just wanted to make sure." Ichi said as Suu began to walk away to continue her experiment.

'Well I think that it was a pretty good day today, I better be careful though Because I don't really want to screw living here up. Besides I still have to apologize to Maeda.' Ichi thought to himself as he drifted off into slumber awaiting the next day. To Be Continued...


End file.
